


Silly

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, Coming out goes wrong, Fluff, Gen, LU College DND AU, No beta we die like mne, written in live write on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: It was silly of her to think they could remain friends.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Warriors & Artemis (Linked Universe)
Series: LU College DND AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Artemis (Hyrule Warriors Zelda) - Minerva (Minnie)  
> Warriors - Adon  
> Cia -

Minnie was seven when she announced that she would be a warrior princess that can disguise herself as a male ninja assassin with her chest puffed and head tilted up in pride. 

But it sank just as quickly when she heard the other children laugh at her and say that was silly. She bit her lips and looked down at the trampled grass. 

“That’s so cool!” a voice shouted amidst the laughter. “What will be her name?”

She looked up to find a boy with a fiery hair and teeth gap beaming at her with stars in his eyes. And just like that, her head was tilted up again. “Artemis,” she told him  with the same pride as before though a bit hesitant.

The boy was nearly jumping up and down with excitement, “That’s such a cool name! Mine is Warriors, he’s the strongest knight and a captain.” 

The other kids had left to play their own game from their short attention span and restlessness. But she didn’t care, there was someone much more interesting than them standing in front of her. 

“I am Minnie,” she offered her hand for a shake as she seen the adults do. “And you?”

The boy gripped her hand and shook it up and down with his toothy smile. “I am Adon.” 

  
  


Minnie was nine when she wrestled Adon to the grass. 

“You still have much to learn, Sir Knight,” she said with a tone of a character she saw on TV once. “But I am impressed either way.”

Adon spat out the dirt from his mouth. “Thank you, Princess Artemis. Though I can’t help but feel you cheated by having my sister help you.” 

Donna laughed from where she stood as her brother shot her a glare.    
“Lemonade?” their mother called them with a shining glass pitcher. 

“Yes, please,” she ran towards her and accepted a glass. “Thank you.”

For the nine-year-old child, she might as well have been drinking an elixir from the gods. The sweetness of the drink spread on to her tongue and dispelled her tiredness. Adon and Donna gave her a knowing grin as they tipped back their own glass to drink every drop. 

“Show her,” Minnie heard Donna whisper to her brother. “You worked so hard on it.”

“Show what?” she asked. “What did you do?”

“Adon worked really hard on this-” she was interrupted as Adon covered her mouth with a scream. 

“Donna!” Adon whined. “Not now.” 

Donna glared at Adon before she threw his hand off her mouth. “Fine then. I won’t say anything.” 

Minnie glanced back and forth between the twins in confusion until Adon reached into his pocket. 

“I wanted to give you this,” he held up a woven bracelet with colorful beads. Minnie studied the red and pink accessory with wide eyes as Adon shuffled nervously. “It’s a friendship bracelet. For you,” he explained. 

She accepted the gift with careful hands and felt the texture on her fingers. “I love it,” she had said with a grin. 

“Really?” Adon perked up with a smile. 

“Really.” 

He gave her a grin with the teeth gap. 

  
  


Minnie was thirteen when Adon had whined and complained about his aching gums. 

“I am in pain,” he flopped against his locker dramatically. “You have no idea.” 

“Your braces will be off in a year,” she rolled her eyes. “If you are lucky that is.” 

“And if you don’t knock out my tooth again,” he chuckled, giving her a side-eye. 

“We were eight and it was your baby tooth. Let it go.” 

“As you say, Your Majesty,” he gave her a mock bow. “AKA The Deadliest Assassin in the kingdom.” 

Minnie scoffed as he gave her a grin. 

She was going to miss that little teeth gap when the braces are off. 

  
  


Minnie was sixteen when her best friend was swooning in her room as she tried to study. 

“She wrote me a poem,” he giggled like a schoolgirl. “Have you seen it?”

“I have,” she said with an amused smile, not looking up from her schoolwork. “And the other five times you have shown me the poem. 

“It’s just so lovely,” Adon giggled again before sitting up from her bed. “I should ask her out.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

“I need some advice first,” he looked at her. “Do you think knitting her a scarf will be too much? Donna said I should at least take her out on a date first.” 

Minnie leaned back in her seat and thought. “Maybe a date will be better first. Then you can present her a scarf you knitted.” 

Adon nodded studiously and she nearly laughed. She was glad that he could laugh and smile like this. 

  
  


Minnie was seventeen when she realized that being a girl wasn’t for her. 

Hours of scouring the internet and books lead her to try out new pronouns and labels. New clothes and hairstyles as well. 

She had told her parents and they gave her hugs and reassured that they still loved her. And she was happy. 

“What are your pronouns?” they asked. 

“I am still she/her,” she explained. “But I like to be called they/them as well.” 

They listened with rapt attention. “And what label are you happy with?”

“I am not completely sure yet,” she admitted. “I am still thinking about it.” 

The next day, she found her parents reading pamphlets and articles about new gender identities. She couldn’t recall the day she smiled so wide. 

“Did you tell Adon?” they asked. 

“Tomorrow,” she answered, trying to seem relaxed. “I asked him to meet me at the park we used to play. I will tell him there.” 

Their smiles were sympathetic though there was concern within their eyes. 

She didn’t point it out. It will be fine, she thought as she recalled the seven-year-old boy with stars in his eyes and a teeth gap. 

  
  


Minnie was trying to control her breathing as she saw her best friend with his girlfriend leaning onto him. 

“You’re here too?” she blurted and immediately regretted. “Not that I mind,” she quickly explained. 

“She wanted to come,” Adon said with nothing more than an absent blink. 

“I did,” she giggled. “I just had to see the park that had such a big part of his childhood.” 

Minnie briefly wondered if the girl was cold from her short skirt and sleeves before discarding that thought. Maybe if Adon trusts her enough to be her partner, she could trust her too. 

“Well, it’s not much,” Minnie said with a smile. “But for a child, it’s more than enough to keep their imagination active. We played pretend here a lot.” 

“Oh, that’s charming” Adon’s girlfriend chuckled before turning to him. “What did you pretend to be?”

“A knight,” he answered, monotone. 

“Fitting. And you?’

“Oh,” Minnie stuttered a little before collecting her thoughts. “A warrior princess that can disguise herself as a male ninja.” 

She felt the heat rising to her face from her mumbling. Why was she so nervous?

The girl laughed, “Well, that’s silly.” 

Suddenly Minnie was seven again. 

Staring at the grass as her pride shattered from the jeering and laughter. She nervously glanced up to seek for the boy with the teeth gap in his grin and stars in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Adon mumbled. “It’s silly.” 

  
  


Minnie was trying to ignore her puffy eyes as she apprehensively checked her phone again for new message notification. 

She wrote to Adon that she had something important to say to him alone and he hasn’t responded. Maybe she can catch him before classes start tomorrow. 

She laid down on her bed with a sigh and reached for the old woven bracelet. 

The old yarn was fraying at the edges and the vibrant colors were faded now, but she still felt its texture between her fingers as she tried to breathe. 

He’s still a friend, she thought to herself. Regardless of what he said earlier today. 

She repeated the thought to herself before she fell asleep. 

  
  


Minnie ran down the hallway, weaving between students loitering and slow walking. 

“Adon,” she tapped his shoulder as she finally caught up. “I’ve been trying to reach you yesterday.” 

“Oh,” he said. “Sorry. I was busy.” 

“It’s fine,” she lied. “I just wanted to know when you are free. I have something important to tell you.”

“What’s the important thing?” a voice started her. “If it’s that important then you can tell him now.” 

She looked up to find the girl with the same heavy makeup and a short skirt from the other day. She strolled towards them and casually leaned into Adon, grasping his arms. 

“Well,” she fumbled. “I rather say it in private.” 

“Oh,” the girl pouted. “Shame.” 

“So, when are you free?” she asked Adon, hoping to get out of this situation as soon as possible. 

“Oh,” Adon said. “I am pretty busy.” 

“Tell me when you are free then,” she said, nervously shifting her weight on her heels. “It is important.”

“If it is important,” the girl said. “Why not say it now then?”

“I-” Minnie stuttered and looked around the crowded hall. “I can’t.” 

“Then I guess it’s not important,” she smiled and tugged on Adon’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Minnie looked at Adon, trying to find the boy that smiled at her while dramatically flopping down on her bed at a minor inconvenience. The one that jokingly called her “Your Highness.” The one that shyly gave her a friendship bracelet with colorful yarn and even more colorful beads. The one that had stars in his eyes as he listened to her talk about her fictional self and will tell her about his fictional fantasies. 

But all she saw was her friend being dragged away to class without looking back. 

  
  


Minnie threw the bracelet in her bedroom drawer and never looked at it again. 

She deleted his number from her phone. 

He stopped answering her texts and calls. Every plan they made together was canceled and forgotten. 

She still hasn’t told him. 

  
  


Minnie was twenty-two when they dropped their stack of books in the quiet library. 

Eyes shot up towards their direction and they awkwardly mumbled an apology as they bent down to restack the books. 

“Here,” a boy picked up one of the books. “Let me help.”

“Thanks,” they whispered. “I appreciate it.” 

He looked at them carefully before whispering in a shocked tone, “Minnie?”

They looked at him in confusion, “Have we met before?”

“It’s me,” he smiled at her. “Adon.”

They carefully looked at his face before the realization struck. “You bleached your hair blond.” 

“Yeah,” he scratched his neck in embarrassment. “It looks weird huh?”

“A little.” A lot actually but they weren’t going to say that. 

“How are you?” Adon continued to smile. “It’s been years since I saw you.”

_ And who’s fault is that? _ They thought bitterly of the ignored calls and plans. 

They were tempted to say it to his face and tell him off. But instead, they shrugged and return to their books. 

“We should get some coffee and catch up,” Adon held their book to them. “So, when are you free?”

“Oh,” they said. “I am pretty busy.” 

A sick feeling of joy came to them when they parroted back his empty words. Followed by nausea from memory and guilt. 

Adon’s smile dropped at their words and he looked down at the book he was holding. “I’m sorry. I know I was a jerk back then-”

“Don’t bother,” they interrupted his apology. “I don’t care.” 

“I deserve that,” Adon said defeatedly and held out their book again. “But can I make up for it somehow? Please?”

“No, you can’t,” they snatched their book back. “Don’t be silly.” 


End file.
